


Yamcha's Booty Shorts

by Waifu_Yamcha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Yamcha, Choking on that dick, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Ice Cream, M/M, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Top Tien, Verbal Humiliation, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_Yamcha/pseuds/Waifu_Yamcha
Summary: Yamcha’s ass looks appealing in his short shorts and Tien can’t keep his eyes off him. So much for ice cream at the mall.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Yamcha's Booty Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard to make this hot! I even drew a cover photo for this that's how obsessed I am with these two it's embarrassing. Thanks to my friends who previewed this for me and enjoyed it as it was written! Please tell me which part you thought was the hottest! I'll try to write more lewd one shots in the future.

“Now come on! It’s practically impossible to drag you out of that damn dojo!” Yamcha practically whined, tugging his boyfriend along by the hand. Tien let himself be dragged as he made a face and didn’t respond. He hated when his boyfriend was right. “You promised me a nice date at the mall, crane bastard! So I’m holding you to that!”

“Whatever.” Tien mumbled under his breath. He felt clumsy as Yamcha dragged him through the entrance and towards a certain little ice cream stand inside. All three of his eyes were currently ogling Yamcha and his well defined ass. He knew it was summer, it was normal for guys to wear shorts in the summer…

Why were Yamcha’s so short?! And tight?! If he bent over anyone could stare at that nice ass of his-!!

Tien flushed again and closed two of his eyes, the third remaining open so he wasn’t completely blind. It didn’t really help all that much--the depth perception in his third eye was terrible. Well, now it was worse since all he could keep staring at was Yamcha’s amazing ass.

Either his boyfriend didn’t notice his staring or he did and was torturing Tien by continuing his saunter of a walk. He never noticed how thick those hips were until now. That was just arousal talking right? Or those damn shorts… His one weakness, fuck.

Yamcha actually hadn’t noticed his boyfriend’s staring and figured he was deep in thought as he tugged him around by the arm. Normally it was hard to tug Tenshinhan around--he was bulky, and strong. His strength was something Yamcha found incredibly hot. So hot he didn't mind getting his leg broken by the other when they first met as teens.

Now they were young adults with lives, careers. Baseball season was over so of course his first thought was to harass his reclusive boyfriend into going window shopping with him and eating terrible mall food. Okay, not all the food was terrible but you get the point. Yamcha wanted to show off his handsome boyfriend to everyone that walked by and be the gushiest couple in the mall!

Tien hated large crowds, the city, and especially shopping. He didn’t know how, (was it blackmail?) but Yamcha twisted his arm and got him to fly out here for a date. He didn’t understand the point-- they could walk aimlessly in nature instead. Nature was quiet and far less judgemental than people in the city…

“There!” Yamcha quickened his pace in excitement, causing Tien to feel as if his arm was getting ripped off. He sighed and just allowed himself to be yanked around as his puppy of a boyfriend approached an average looking ice cream stand. Suddenly he regained feeling in his arm as Yamcha babbled excitedly, “Two cones, make it lemon!” He slung an arm around Tien’s shoulders and wore a wolfish grin, “Make sure they’re the best for my boyfriend!”

The girl serving ice cream giggled and tried to hide her smile behind a gloved hand. Tien just wore a neutral look and said nothing, (Yamcha claimed it was a resting bitch face, Tien argued it was just his face.) Instead he slung an arm around Yamcha’s waist without thinking and held him close to his side.

The former bandit noticed and smirked to himself. Affection, in public, like this? He hadn’t been expecting that. Tien would do it if they were around their friends--that was different. But in the city around strangers? He acted so cold and standoffish. Stupid asshole! Yamcha thought he beat that stupid Crane School shit out of him by now.

Yamcha tried to savor the sensation of Tien’s arm around his waist, that strong hand resting on his thigh. Small domestic moments when they were alone were some of his favorite moments together. No Chiaotzu or Puar to distract them, no intergalactic threats; just two guys in love eating ice cream at the mall.

Suddenly a cone was in his face as Tien handed it over, “Earth to turtle trash.” he teased under his breath, receiving a punch to the side in response. Yamcha couldn’t fight the smile on his face as he handed over some Zeni before taking Tien’s hand. He dug into his cone without a care as they held hands and walked off. 

Trying his ice cream Tien resisted the urge to make a face. He wasn’t much for ice cream or lemon. Clearly this meant a lot to Yamcha so he just went along. It was a hot summer afternoon anyways--it always got like this towards the end of summer. He should be back home preparing for the Fall harvest, but like always Yamcha got dramatic and demanded he take a break.

Suddenly their fingers intertwined and Tien glanced down. Watching their arms swing by their sides as they walked made him wonder if taking a break wasn’t all too bad.

His third eye got distracted by Yamcha’s tan flesh peeking out from under those short shorts--causing Tien’s face to turn a lovely shade of pink. He swallowed thickly and tried to look ahead. Why even bother when that extra eye would keep staring anyways. 

Tien never understood why anyone envied him having an extra eye. Most of the time it was annoying as Hell.

_ Gods, keep it together.  _ He thought to himself yet his eyes wandered up. He observed Yamcha in bliss, licking his ice cream with a look of delight on his face. Tien admired his sun kissed skin, the scars across his eye and cheek. He enjoyed kissing those scars, reassuring Yamcha that they were beautiful. 

Those proud brown eyes, cheeks caressed by a wild mane of dark hair going down his back and over his shoulders. Tien swallowed thickly and started to realize he wasn’t hungry for ice cream.

He was hungry for Yamcha and his amazing body.

Yamcha glanced over at him, smiling as he ate. Tien felt all three eyes stare at that tongue. The way it slid across that ice cream--almost like it did across his dick--

Tien squeezed his eyes shut and tensed, ice cream sliding out of his hand and onto the floor. Yamcha stopped walking and just stared for a moment. 

“Uh… What the Hell is that?” He asked slowly as his brows creased together in confusion. Tien’s eyes snapped open when he realized what happened. Wordlessly he handed the emptied cone to Yamcha and muttered, “I’ll go clean it up.” Then stalked off towards the men’s room.

Yamcha just stared in confusion and blinked until he ran off after his boyfriend. Seriously what was that?! Tien never got distracted like that! He was way more mindful and polite than Yamcha was! So what was going on?!

He skidded to a stop outside the men’s room and glanced mournfully down at his ice cream. Sighing he took a bite out of the cone and then threw both away in the trash before going inside. Goddamn it Tenshinhan, what was going on?

Yamcha found Tien inside stealing every paper towel the dispenser had. It caused Yamcha to snort and start laughing at the sight. God, what a drama queen!

Tien jumped a bit and turned to stare at Yamcha in confusion, then irritability. He rolled his eyes and was about to reply when he dropped a few of the paper towels and watched them flutter to the floor. Great, he couldn’t keep anything in his hands today could he?

Yamcha tried to calm down and just shook his head, “You’re dramatic, you know that right?” 

“So I’ve heard.” Tien muttered and looked away as his face became hot with embarrassment. Yamcha just smiled and turned to bend down and grab the paper towels off the floor.

Time froze the moment he did and Tien’s eyes widened. His prediction earlier? That if Yamcha bent over in those stupid shorts it would make his ass stand out? Well he wasn’t wrong.

Long, strong legs flexed as he bent over and gathered the fallen papers with ease. Those shorts rose up ever so slightly and showed off perky cheeks and suddenly Tien couldn’t keep it together.

He grabbed Yamcha by the wrist and dragged him into a bathroom stall. Without a second thought he pushed the other man against the wall and had his mouth on his. Yamcha’s eyes widened as he felt hands grab his wrists and pin him to the cold tile, the mouth on his own kissing roughly at his lips.

Oh, suddenly everything from five minutes ago was starting to make sense.

Yamcha moaned softly and closed his eyes as he was kissed. He felt a strong knee between his legs as Tien broke the kiss only to start it again. His mouth opened willingly and he felt a tongue slide in and start to dominate his own. Gods this felt so hot. The grip around his wrists tightened and Yamcha shivered, struggling playfully against it. He prayed Tien remembered this was part of their foreplay.

Actually he wasn’t sure Tien was realizing anything as he let go of one of Yamcha’s wrists. In a flash both wrists were pinned above his head as he felt pressure on his hip. Tien moaned something roughly against his mouth, teeth meeting tongue. Yamcha whimpered softly and opened his mouth more. Yes, yes! This felt so hot, so good! He groaned when he felt his cock rise at attention and push painfully at the front of his tight shorts. 

Shamelessly he started grinding against Tien’s knee until he felt the hand on his hip pin him back, causing Yamcha to whine. Tien broke the kiss apart and let his boyfriend’s hands drop to his sides. He took the other’s chin and roughly pulled him forward to make eye contact.

“You’re shameless.” Tien whispered hotly, their lips inches away. Yamcha swallowed and made a face, hissing back, “Said the guy trying to fuck me in the public restroom!”

Tien smirked and let his other hand wander up to grab Yamcha’s hair. The other man melted slightly, another whimper rising out of his throat. He was powerless when Tien grabbed his hair like that.

“Is that what you want?” Tien whispered hotly into his ear now, his other hand returning to Yamcha’s hip and squeezing playfully, “I pulled you in for a kiss, but if you’re that desperate~”

Yamcha struggled a bit and hissed, “I’m not desperate you’re just a giant pervert!”

Suddenly his head was pulled back by his hair, causing Yamcha’s cry to dissolve into a lewd moan. He covered his mouth in horror and stared up at Tien who wore an evil smirk, “So you weren’t riling me up with those shorts? Bullshit.”

“It’s summer!” Yamcha protested through his hands, glaring daggers at the man fisting his hair. Tien pulled again wordlessly and made Yamcha dissolve into another fit of moans.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, turtle trash.” He hissed into Yamcha’s ear, digging his knee in further between his boyfriend’s legs. Yamcha’s lashes fluttered from the pressure as his hips took a mind of their own. Like a dog in heat he started grinding against the muscular thigh between his legs. Tien closed his eyes for a moment as he felt arousal shoot down between his legs. Gods it was hot when Yamcha was desperate. 

“M’not… S-shut up.” Yamcha whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck, he hated how easy it was to rile himself up. 

Tien gently tugged Yamcha’s head back by his hair, exposing his neck. He licked his lips and glanced down for a moment before leaning in and kissing that sweet, tanned flesh. His teeth grazed against his skin until he started to kiss and nibble at Yamcha’s neck. The other man melted, moaning curses mixed with sweet nothings. 

This felt better than Heaven. They would know, they both almost went to Heaven once. 

Yamcha was left panting and squirmed when a hand slid into the back pocket of his shorts and groped his ass hard. F-fuck! This was so hot, getting dirty in public like this! 

“How bad do you want me?” Tien whispered hotly against his ear. The sensation tickled and caused Yamcha to grin. He closed his eyes and angled his neck for better access, “What?” Yamcha teased, “You still don’t know what I like by-” He choked out another moan when his hair was yanked hard,  _ “Now?” _

Tien smirked and taunted playfully, “What was that? I don’t think I heard you quite right~”

“F-fuck off!” Yamcha spat out and got gropped hard through his back pocket in response. Tien’s hand slithered up and down Yamcha’s lower back and rubbed gentle circles. He guided Yamcha into kissing him, putting his all into their locked lips. He moaned quietly and let go of Yamcha’s hair and back so he could caress his face. Yamcha shivered and found his legs buckling slightly. The way Tien could go from rough to gentle and passionate always overwhelmed his senses.

Their kiss broke apart so Tien could whisper against his lips, “I won’t ask again, now start begging like the dog you are.”

The tips of Yamcha’s ears burned as he whined in the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt hands gripping his head in place. He felt a thumb trace gentle patterns across the scar on his cheek. Gods if this didn’t stop he was going to melt into a pile on the floor. Swallowing hard he whispered shyly, “I-I want you so bad.”

“Want me to do what?” His boyfriend chuckled lowly and let Yamcha’s face go. Large hands were on his hips, gripping them tight. Tien silently admired the added curve to those hips as he waited for his answer.

“T-Tenshinhan fucking seriously?” Yamcha hissed and turned his face away, “I’m not saying it in the mall bathroom!”

Tien raised a brow and let Yamcha go, resting his hands at his sides. He tried to look calm as he replied, “Alright, then I’ll stop.” He hoped this would work. Usually saying he stopped did.

Yamcha was breathing heavily and just stared back in confusion for a moment. Tien felt his heart race as he waited for Yamcha to change his mind. Yamcha bit his lip and glared at his boyfriend but didn’t move away from the wall. After a few seconds he grabbed Tien’s calloused hands and placed them back on his hips. 

“Fine.” He mumbled and glared down at their shoes, ears starting to burn again, “I-I… I-I want you to make me…” His voice trailed off into a quiet whisper that Tien strained to hear.

No matter, all he needed to do was coax Yamcha into speaking up~

His hands found themselves unzipping Yamcha’s fly before tugging the shorts down in one fluid motion. His eyes went wide when he realized there was nothing underneath. Vision went blurry as he searched his memories of the past half hour. So Yamcha was prepared for this right? Teasing, taunting, wanting to get played with once they were alone. Why else was there nothing underneath these short shorts?!

His face grew serious as he growled, “Just what are you up to?”

Yamcha wore a sheepish look and tried to laugh it off, “N-nothing! Just these are t-tight, y’know? So I thought having nothing underneath would ha…Would make them more comfortable?”

He shivered when Tien narrowed his eyes and didn’t look convinced. Yamcha was being honest! Well kind of… It was true but hey, if it made Tien stare more and get him in the mood then why put briefs on at all?

Yamcha let out a squeak when Tien pulled him into a bone crushing embrace and started to kiss up the side of his neck again. He shivered, arms trapped at his sides as his boyfriend started to get possessive.

He loved whenever Tien acted this way. Hissing into his ear that he owned Yamcha, that no one else could look at or touch him. That they were bound together and no one would tear them apart- ah!

His face went bright red once a harsh slap hit his bare ass. Yamcha shivered and hated the squeal that came out of his mouth when it happened. How pathetic was that, a grown man squealing?!

Tien was good at getting him to make noises he didn’t even know he could make.

“I’m going to punish you until you’re begging.” Tien hissed against his skin before digging his teeth in and leaving rough hickies up and down Yamcha’s neck. Yamcha could only moan and squirm in response. 

It was getting hard to punish Yamcha’s neck as his erection pressed flush against his leg. Should he hurry and punish his wolf boy now? Delaying the inevitable was always good.. Tien tensed up as he let go of Yamcha’s neck with a satisfied pop. Sharp pangs of arousal were torturing his balls and the base of his cock just from taunting his former rival. Fuck, fuck, how did Yamcha bring this out in him every time?

Yamcha glanced down and shivered, noticing his own cock leaking just from having his neck ravished. He found himself pawing at Tien’s chest and whining, “H-hurry up, I’m done with you f-fucking around.”

Tien rolled his eyes and pinned Yamcha against the wall again with one arm. He used his other hand to tear his pants down with ease. Thank the Gods for comfortable, baggy training sweats. He leaned in until their cocks were pressed together--causing both men to tense up as a giant shiver rolled down their backs. 

“Alright princess,” Tien scoffed with a dry look, “You’re not in control, so start begging.” His hand found its way back into Yamcha’s hair while the other took a hold of the other man’s cock. Yamcha felt his eyes roll back for a moment just from having his shaft touched. 

Suddenly he tensed and realized this was a public restroom. Anyone could come in any time and hear them almost fucking.

So he should be embarrassed right? Those anxieties started melting away as the hand on his cock gently moved up and down. A thumb pressed against his cock head and applied enough pressure to break Yamcha’s silence.

He tensed as pleasure rushed down to his prostate and his eyes opened once more. The former bandit was left panting and begging quietly, “M-make me cum! Please I can’t take it anymore!”

Tien smirked, a proud look in his eyes. Anytime he got Yamcha to let go of his pride and begged only made him more and more aroused. It would always remind him of their first time as teens. Him on top of the other, bruising his skin and pulling his hair until he begged to get fucked. 

Underneath his calm exterior Tien could be quite the sadist. 

“Say it louder, mutt.” He cooed, the words slurring off his tongue. Tien’s cock throbbed and begged to be touched. Not yet, almost, but not yet.

“Make me cum damn it!” Yamcha yelled without realizing it. His face flushed when he heard the words echo off the bathroom tile. If he could he would  _ so _ hide under their bed right now.

Tien heaved a pleased sigh and tried not to grin too much. There, that’s what he wanted. Now just a little more teasing~

“Didn’t they teach you any manners at that Turtle School?” He chuckled darkly and gripped Yamcha’s chin, forcing the embarrassed man underneath him to stare into his eyes. “Ask nicely or you get nothing at all~”

Yamcha’s face twisted up and in a flash he felt as if they were a few years younger. He could still remember the sand pressing into his back as Tien got him into almost the exact same position but on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered quietly, “ _ Please make me cum. _ ”

Tien resisted the urge to purr. The sound of Yamcha begging was music to his ears. But he wasn’t finished yet-- he still had enough sense to make Yamcha cry for relief.

“Come on, I know you can ask nicer than that~” He taunted lowly with a boyish smirk that left Yamcha’s thumping in his chest. 

Practically pouting as his cock was teased he managed to spit out through gritted teeth,  _ “Please Tenshinhan-sama!” _

There it was, the moment he had been waiting for.

Suddenly Yamcha felt his hands being pulled close around their throbbing cocks. His eyes went wide as Tien trapped his hands there by holding his hands over Yamcha’s. His ears perked up at the husky chuckle escaping Tien’s lips, “There,” Yamcha glanced up and saw Tien taunt him, “Now, was that so hard?”

Yamcha growled but bit back the urge to tell him to fuck off. He didn’t want to mess this shit up. Any attitude and he knew Tien would have him back to begging just to get off. Standing here with an erection was starting to hurt!

Swallowing his pride he played along and mumbled, “It was.” Just so Tien would start with whatever his stupid plan was. Suddenly Yamcha felt a kiss to his forehead and heard words that sounded a lot like, “Love you.” Before he felt his hands being moved up and down over their erections.

Both men tensed up and made a strangled noise of pleasure as the act continued. Yamcha rested against the tile and closed his eyes, biting his lip as the movements became quicker. The sensation of their cocks rubbing together underneath their hands was far too sexy. The bathroom tile no longer felt cold--Yamcha swore his temperature had to be over 100 by now. All his hair was causing his face to burn as he moaned with pleasure.

Tien tried his best not to make a sound as they continued their frottage but eventually it was pointless. His own eyes closed as he let a low moan escape his lips. H-he was better than this right? How much of a degenerate could someone be to get a handjob in a public restroom?

Hearing Yamcha’s moans and soft pleading erased any doubts he had in his mind.

Yamcha’s lashes fluttered when he felt Tien release his grasp. Suddenly lips were on his own and he was left breathless as pleasure raced up and down his spine. J-just what did Tien have planned now?!

“We’re going to get caught.” Tien whispered with concern as he traced patterns into Yamcha’s back. The former bandit whined quietly and shook his head, “I don’t care,” he hissed, “All I want is you!”

Suddenly an idea came to mind and without thinking he was on his knees in front of his love.Yamcha pressed his hands into Tien’s muscular thighs and leaned in as he guided that impressive cock into his mouth.

Tien let a gasp escape his mouth as his eyes went wide. What was Yamcha doing?! At least before if someone came in they could think of an escape plan! Anyone with two eyes could see he was about to receive head in the bathroom! 

“W-what do you think you’re doing?” He whispered anxiously, hands finding their way into Yamcha’s hair. His wolf boy just grinned and closed his eyes as he continued to guide Tien’s shaft into his mouth. 

Yamcha heard a hiss and felt a fistful of his hair being grabbed and yanked hard. He moaned around the cock in his mouth and willed his throat to relax. Tien had an impressive dick but he could g-get down to the base if he relaxed! 

Tien gave a sharp cry without meaning to as Yamcha’s throat tightened around his shaft. His legs felt weak from the pressure as he tried not to move. The moment he started fucking the other man’s throat it would be all over. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this.

Yamcha smirked around the base of Tien’s cock and got to work. He began to suck, bobbing his head slowly as he massaged the shaft. He moaned each time his hair was pulled until they were moving at a brisk rhythm together. Yamcha felt a thrill of excitement as Tien began fucking his throat without mercy. Eventually the speed made Yamcha gag but he kept going. He loved the unpleasant sensation of choking on cock.

During the throat fucking his hand meandered down to his own cock and began to massage the slender shaft. He whimpered and gave a muffled howl when Tien hit a certain spot in his throat.

They both cried out and came together without warning.

Yamcha tried not to gag as he felt hot cum shoot down his throat. He would have pulled away but Tien held him close by the hair and forced his cock to stay in his mouth. Being gagged this effectively made Yamcha’s face heat up in shock and arousal. He glanced up and saw Tien panting with his eyes closed. His third eye opened, their gazes connecting. His boyfriend was smirking now as he kept Yamcha gagged on his cock.

“G-good boy.” He managed to pant out with a shaky laugh, “Y-you love being on your knees don’t you?”

Yamcha’s face flushed with embarrassment as he tried to protest. The noises sounded like pathetic mewling in response. He shivered from the way cold tile dug into his knees. He could sense his cum on the floor, causing his softening cock to get slightly hard again.

“Looks like you made a mess.” Tien taunted as his breathing evened out, “What did I expect from a dog like you?”

Yamcha protested weakly until he felt Tien stroking his hair back. Protests died into soft whimpers as he enjoyed the sensation. He hated to admit it but being called a dog really got his motor going.

Tien slowly pulled his cock out of Yamcha’s mouth with a strangled noise. Now with room to breath Yamcha was panting and clutching his throat. Eyes wide he felt a sense of pride deep down at being able to get Tien’s cock in all the way to the base.

Feeling guilt mixed with alarm Tien bent down and gently caressed Yamcha’s face, “Hey,” He asked gently, “Are you okay?”

“N-never better.” Yamcha laughed shakily and glanced up at Tien with a playful smile. “Kami, quit looking like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Tien seemed ashamed as he mumbled, “I heard you choking-- I should have stopped-”

“Oh don’t give me that horse shit.” Yamcha rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the floor, ignoring the hand being offered to help him up. “You were getting into it!” He was grinning now and teased, “Just admit you’re a sadist~”

Tien made a face and argued, “I was, not anymore.” He pulled Yamcha into a concerned embrace and nuzzled his face into his hair. Yamcha flushed as he was pressed against that muscular chest. Oh, Tien really was worried about him.

After a moment of tension he offered weakly, “Tien I’m fine okay? I found choking on your dick really hot-”

“Do you have to be so vulgar about it?” Tien mumbled and Yamcha laughed. Was he pouting?!

Pulling away and flashed Tien one of his dazzling grins, “Of course I do! If you were me you’d do the same!”

Tien rolled all three of his eyes and snorted, “Whatever.” He checked Yamcha over one more time and then kissed him quiet. Yamcha enjoyed the pressure on his mouth as he felt a hand take his own. Tien broke the kiss and turned, unlocking the stall door. Yamcha almost tripped as he was guided out and ignored the fact the floor was dirty from his cum. Oh well, the janitors were used to that kind of thing right?

“Come on.” Tien mumbled and looked away as they walked out,”I owe you ice cream for earlier.”

Yamcha laughed and just admired the shy look in those eyes as he was pulled along, “Damn right you do! I never got to finish my cone!”

“I can always change my mind.” Tien scoffed, face pink as he realized what they had done.

A date to remember right? 

Yamcha certainly thought so.

“Hey,” He spoke up before they approached the ice cream stand. Tien raised his brows as Yamcha started pulling him away. Suddenly his grin turned cheeky as he teased, “Let’s go home--then you can really pull these shorts off me~”

Tien didn’t have time to argue--his brain wouldn’t let him. In a flash he pulled an arm around his boyfriend and kissed the scar over his eye without another word.

“Lead the way.” He mumbled, enjoying the way his kisses sometimes left Yamcha speechless.

Yamcha stuttered back to life and in a flash they were both outside and flying home.

A glowing sunset bathed them in light as they started making their way home. Truly this was a date at the mall neither of them would forget.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of future funk and mallsoft to get the vibe for the setting down. Now I wish I could go to a 90's mall!


End file.
